The present invention relates to a computer system and a bandwidth control method for the computer system and, more specifically, to a bandwidth control method for use among computers and a computer-sharing storage apparatus all provided in a computer system.
A computer system includes a computer (hereinafter, referred to as “server” or “server computer”) that offers file service to a plurality of computers (hereinafter, “clients” or “client computers”). The file service specifically denotes transmission or storage of data in a file format. In such a computer system, the client computer side generally has better communications capability, and thus the server computer is required to have faster access speed, i.e., better response capability, with respect to its storage apparatus.
Especially with a computer system using a plurality of server computers those sharing a storage apparatus, an access congestion (concentration) is often observed from the server computers to the storage apparatus, thereby causing the system capability to be deteriorated.
To deal with such an access congestion, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2003-345709) discloses the following technology.
That is, specifically in a case of using a plurality of cache servers, the technology is of the cache servers each freely reducing the traffic flow with their common file server using as a cue a communications congestion occurring between the cache servers and the file server.